Ana's Picture
by BLAYNK
Summary: Anastasia draws a picture on the wall, so that her mother will cheer up. Does her three year old logic work? AI/RH/DB. Threesome parents.


It was an odd relationship, but her mommy and daddies were happy, and that's what mattered right?

"Ana, what are you doing?" Her brother peeked into the living room, carrying a bowl of popcorn with him.

"Making pretty pictures." She smiled up happily. She'd show mommy that those mean people were the wrong ones. Mommy could be together with both daddy and papa if she wanted to! Auntie Sisa said so!

"Are you sure mom's going to be cool with you writing on the walls?" Her brother was so annoying! What were walls for if she couldn't draw on them?

"Pretty pictures!" She threw a broken crayon his way, before continuing on with her drawing. Boys just didn't understand. Mommy was a delicate flower, she needed gentle preening…or something like that. Her tutor said that all pretty ladies were delicate. Although she doubted it, mommy was really scary and tough when she wanted to be, and it was really funny to watch mommy take down the bad people who threatened the Moroi.

"Okay. Well Bettie left your sandwich on the table, her daughters water broke so she had to go. Make sure you eat all of it, including the crust." And he walked out again leaving her to be by herself.

"Stupid Theo, he's just a stupid boy. Daddy and Papa had cooties, so they have to be stupid." The tiny three year old muttered as she finished her drawing and set off for the kitchen. Seeing her sandwich up on the counter, she frowned. Was Bettie challenging her awesomeness? But mommy said climbing onto the counter was dangerous…

Tugging a stool out from under the counter, she climbed onto the first ring, then to the next, hauling herself onto the top and standing to reach the counter. The stool shifted and she felt herself falling, until strong pale arms caught her. "Careful, Anastasia, what has your mother told you about climbing?"

"Daddy!" Wiggling until she could wrap her arms around his neck she giggled happily. "I made it all the way up without falling!"

"You fell when you got to the top of the stool." Her daddy stated with a smile.

"That doesn't count." Glancing at her sandwich she pouted. "I don't want the crust."

"Enna, you have to eat the crust." Her papa walked in, a tiny cut was on his cheek.

"Кора является неприглядное!" (Crust is icky!) she pouted and glared at the sandwich.

"I know, but your mother wants you to eat it." Ruffling her hair her papa walked out, hearing her mother yell from the living room.

"What did you do?" Her daddy raised an eyebrow at her.

"I made a pretty picture for mommy so she doesn't cry when mean people say mean things." She smiled and grabbed her sandwich from the counter, and let her daddy carry her to the living room. "Do you like it mommy? Ana doesn't like when mommy cries. So now the mean people won't affect you, потому что (because) it's normal!" Taking a bite from her sandwich she huffed when it was ham and mustard when she specifically asked for purple. Bettie never made purple for her.

"Thank you for the thought Anastasia, but I remember I told you not to write on the walls." Her mommy sighed and sat on the chesterfield—Bettie taught her that word!—and leaned back tiredly. Mommy had been gone since last night, as Auntie Sisa was having a big tea party again. She promised that she could go in her new dress grandpa had bought her in Italy.

"but why are the walls plain if they're not meant to be drawn on?" Auntie Sisa always let her draw on the walls, but mommy always discouraged it.

"Of course, see Rose? Our daughter's going to be a logical person when she's older." Her daddy shifted her as he smiled at her mommy.

"As much as that makes sense Enna, you shouldn't write on the walls." Papa was always right, but she liked writing on the walls.

"Okay. Do I still need to eat my crust? Mimi likes the crust better than me, so she can have it." She looked hopefully at her mommy.

"No. You are a growing girl, don't you want to be tall one day?" Her mommy raised a brow at her.

"But mommy's super short, and I seem to have in-her-did your whatchit's." The girl frowned. "Theo said I'm destined to be tiny forever cause of you."

"My whatchit's?" Her mommy looked confused.

"Your genes, she can't seem to be able to tell the difference between jeans you wear and the DNA genes yet." Theo walked in, with an apple this time.

"Oh." Mommy stood. "I'm going for a nap. Wake me for dinner."

"Okay. Dimitri you're cooking right?" Her daddy set her down patted her brother's shoulder and walked out without receiving an answer.

"Can we have smores for dinner?" She asked dropping her crust onto the table and skipping over to her papa.

"We can have smores for dessert, but for dinner we can have spaghetti if you want." He gazed down at her with amused eyes.

"Can we have dessert first?" she asked hopefully, reaching up to be carried.

"We'll talk to your mother first. Theo, would you like to go make sure your father isn't smoking? I really don't want to mediate another fight." Her daddy sighed.

"But it's hilarious watching mom make dad cower in a corner." Theo sighed and walked off, hoping his biological father wasn't smoking.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>

**Just so everyone's clear, **

**Theo (Theodore), is Adrian's son from some fluzy and he didn't find out about him until the mother died and he was left with him. Theo is 19.**

**Dimitri, Rose and Adrian are all married to each other, and have three children together (not including Theo)**

**Priscilla and Nikolai aren't in this, by they are 10 and 8. They are at school.**

**And lastly Anastasia is 3. Theo was supposed to be watching her. Her personality is a mix between Adrian and Dimitri, but she's a little mini-me of Rose in terms of looks only she has super curly hair (not sure why, just how I pictured her) and is the only one to pick up Russian (much to Dimitri's disappointment) and is spoiled by everyone at court, even the people who don't approve of her parents relationship together. She has a habit of writing on walls and being over observant for someone her age, most likely due to Dimitri's influence. She's constantly getting in trouble, especially for writing on the walls, not eating her crust, and hitting her two elder cousins Gabriella and Nephele, Lissa and Christian;s twin girls who are only about eleven months older than her.**

**Abe and Janine spoil Ana as much as possible, Abe with expensive gifts, and Janine with basic training (that no three year old should possess).**

**Thanks for reading once again.**

**Oli.**


End file.
